


Bad News

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Even to obsessive thoughts, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, He doesn't act out on them, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Harry Potter, Mentions of mental insitutions, Suicidal Thoughts, Wrote this for therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Genji can't sleep due to bad thoughts. He wants to find peace





	

He never thought it would hurt this bad. No one talks about how much one's heart aches after losing a soulmate of the platonic kind. How every time you try to sleep you relive the moment it all ended. How when you hear their name, your soul crumples up. How if you see them, it feels like someone took a chunk out of you and you live on borrowed time. How you're nothing without them because they were your everything. No one talks about how much it hurts.

It hurts a fucking ton.

Genji just wanted some sleep. Instead of sleep, those hellish thoughts swam through his head. **_You're bad news. You don't deserve friends. You're bad for people._**  
 _It's just obsessive thoughts_ , he reminded himself, _they can't hurt you._  
 ** _Look at how happy he is now that you're out of his life._**  
 _Let the thought happen, acknowledge it, then let it go_ , the young student focused on other things, like thinking in detail on how to make a pb&j sandwich. But his thoughts are not his, they twisted and stretched and he saw the one he lost beside him, laughing like old times.  
 ** _You planned a future together, but you're bad news. You're bad for people. You shouldn't be alive._**  
 _They're called obsessive thoughts for a reason_ , he tried to joke with himself but the thoughts fought harder.  
 ** _He wanted to help you. He thought he could save you. No one can save you. You should have died when you had the chance._**  
It's been a year since the incident, so why does it still hurt? Genji wanted to cry, but he cried so much for the same reason over and over again tears don't happen. The pain in his chest never eased with time. His heart bleeding out from the hole he himself made.  
 _ **You forced him away**._  
 _That I did._  
 _ **He hates you**._  
 _Probably._  
 ** _You destroyed your future. You are a parasite, feeding on lives who take pity on you until they're empty carcasses._**  
 _Lmao, true._ He imagined himself in heelies with fingerguns up towards the vast void as he rolled backwards away. It was like Harry Potter: there's a creature that represents your worst fear and you have to make it _ridikulos_. That's what Genji tells himself anyways. It helped long ago when the obsessive thoughts were becoming more frequent. But those thoughts are experienced in their field. They know how to become so loud Genji loses control of his body. Shaking like a Hollywood version of a mental ill patient, convulsions like a horror movie. He can't talk to anyone about this. It had already got him sent to a mental hospital before, and he wouldn't survive if he went back. He rather suffer from thoughts he can't control anymore than be there again.  
 _ **It killed him when you left**._  
 _That it did._  
 ** _You killed your friend._**  
 _He's still alive, just recently you even taunted about how happy and alive he was. I'm calling BS on that._  
 ** _You belong in a mental institution. You're too unstable for the outside world._**  
 _Lmao, good thing I've been dealing with you for the past 12 years so I know how to pretend I'm stable._  
 ** _You will never truly have friends. They'll all see you for the parasite you are. You need to leave them before you kill them._**

Genji couldn't come up with a response for that.

**_You should have died when you had the chance_**.


End file.
